Leader Of Men
by Kiimii-Rose
Summary: Derek met Stiles when he was 13 and Stiles was 6. Peter told him when he was younger that when you meet your mate you feel pure happiness, as if you have never been happy before. Even back then he felt pure happiness when he was around him. Did he meet his mate all the way back when he was 13 ? Sterek! One-Shot!


_Hey guys this is a Sterek! fic,  
_

_Hope you enjoy :)  
_

_Kiimiixx  
_

* * *

**Flash Back:_  
_**

_I walked through the Forrest, alone and cold._

_The tree's swayed with the breeze, and the thunder roared to life.  
_

_I had just left my house because of an argument with my mum and my uncle Peter.  
_

_I walked through the rain for hours until eventually I got to week, I had to sit down.  
_

_I sat out the front of a house, where a little kid played in the rain.  
_

_"Hello, I'm Stiles." He smiled sweetly.  
_

_I was trying to hide my smile, "Hello, I'm Derek." I stated.  
_

_"Why are you alone?" He asked me, his eyes were wide and filled with curiosity.  
_

_"I got angry and walked out of my house." I wasn't going to lie to the little fella, he was adorable.  
_

_"Why were you angry?" He tipped his head to the side, holding his rubber ducky in his hand.  
_

_"I got into an argument with my mum and uncle."I was telling the truth, the argument mum, uncle Peter and I got into was really big and exceptionally annoying.  
_

_"What's it like having a mummy?" He sat down beside me, starring me intently in the eyes.  
_

_The strange thing was it felt as though he was looking into my soul, like he was reading every though and every feel i have or have ever had.  
_

_The feeling felt content, natural and it made me happy. _

_Which was strange, because not many things ever made me happy. Ever.  
_

_"It's nice, she loves you, takes care of you and helps you." I smiled.  
_

_Stiles began to twiddle with his thumbs nervously.  
_

_"Don't you have a mummy?" I asked curiously.  
_

_"No, Daddy say's she is in heaven looking over me." He sniffed.  
_

_Something in my gut felt like it had burst, or even exploded.  
_

_Knowing this little boy was sad made me sad, and feel as though I had to cheer him up.  
_

_"She loves you very much." I smiled, trying to comfort him.  
_

_"Does she?" His eyes widened happily.  
_

_"Of course she will, all mummy's love their son's." I stated. I wasn't lying at all, it was true that all mum's loved their children no matter what.  
_

_"Yay, Thank you Derek." He smiled hugging me tightly.  
_

_I shifter uncomfortable, It was awkward having someone hugging me.  
_

_But it was nice at the same time, I felt happy again.  
_

_Which was something new to me.  
_

_"It's okay buddy." I smiled, Shouldn't you be heading home?" I was concerned whether his dad knew where he was.  
_

_"Yes.. But I don't want to. I want to stay with you." He smiled.  
_

_I felt a smirk crap on my lips, "I know you do but you don't want to get into trouble do you?"  
_

_I raised my eyes brows and tilted my head, Stiles frowned and crossed his arms.  
_

_"Fine, can you take me home please?"  
_

_I rolled my eyes and held out my hand. "Let's get you home."  
_

_Stiles' face light up with excitement.  
_

* * *

_When we had arrived at Stiles' house, I knocked on the door._

_A reddish haired man greeted us at the door.  
_

_He looked down at me and then at Stiles, Stiles' face was hanging he wasn't looking his father in the eyes.  
_

_"I'm here return him for you." I stated, trying to sound friendly the best I could.  
_

_"Thank you." He smiled.  
_

_He crouched down in front of Stiles, placing his arms on Stiles' shoulders.  
_

_"What have I told you about leaving the house with out me?" He asked, obviously frustrated.  
_

_"No too." Stiles was still looking down, and not looking his father in the eyes._

_"That's right not too, now go up to your room for a while and think about it please." He stood up and pointed towards the stairs.  
_

_Stiles' head still sunk as he walked up the stairs, though he kept glancing back at me.  
_

_"Thank you so much, I was worried as hell."He smiled.  
_

_"You're welcome, I understand. If I had a son and he left the house with out me, I would be worried sick too." I smiled.  
_

_"What's your name?" He asked.  
_

_"It doesn't matter what it is, The important thing is your son's home in one piece. Good bye Sheriff Stilinski." I smiled walking away slowly.  
_

_He blinked confused for a few seconds before shutting the door, I suddenly heard a voice yelling at me.  
_

_"Good bye Derek! thank you." He smiled waving at me.  
_

_I walked home slowly thinking about everything. _

_I remember how uncle Peter explained when you found your mate you ,felt happy as if you had never been happy before.  
_

_Well the strange thing was I felt like that with Stiles, It couldn't be I thought to myself trying to ignore it.  
_

**End Of Flash Back:_  
_**

* * *

Even back then the feelings of pure happiness flourished through me when I was with him.

I rolled over, Stiles lied beside me snuggled up in his blanket looking cute.

I smiled, he had always looked adorable, even now.

I had now realized he was my mate, I felt like we were connected.

A connection that was beyond belief.

"Good morning sour wolf." Stiles smirked stretching, than placing his head on my bare chest.

"Ha-ha Good morning to you too." I smirked.

"It's nice seeing you smile you know that." Stiles mocked.

"Don't get used to it." I glared.

"Oh I won't, but It would be nice to see more often." He smirked mischievously.

"You're pushing it." I glared down at him.

"Okay, Okay keep your pants on sour wolf." He stated.

"Stiles?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Shut up." I groaned.

Stiles had grown into a man now, he was annoying, adorable, passionate and everything I wanted.

I loved him dearly and I didn't know what I would do with out him, or his annoying and childish tendencies.


End file.
